


Dragon Age Origins:Destiny

by Crazykitty777



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazykitty777/pseuds/Crazykitty777
Summary: A girl from another is thrown into a world that she thought was fictional is now the key to everyones survival against and dark force that threatens the world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not done writing this story. Additions will be made. Please leave feed back on what you think. It's been a while since i've written a fanfiction. Please excuse my misspelling and stuff

Chapter One: Genie Wheetin

It was like falling down a tunnel. A tunnel with different shades of swirling green sides and loud crackling lightning sounds all around, and bright light at the end.  
"Am I dead or am I dreaming?"she thought as the light at the end of the tunnel got closer and clearer. As she fell she began to see something gray through the bright light, next thing she knew she was hitting the gray thing that turned out to be stone floor. "Ouch. Ugh the hell just happen?" she asked no one. "We got a girl this time. And she's has not lost consciousness." said a man's voice.  
She looked up at the sound and saw that she was surrounded by 7 men. Some were dressed in some bright colored robes and a staff on their backs, the others were dressed in armor with a griffin symbol on the front some had swords and shields for weapons other a bow on their backs."Hello wonderland?" she thought as she noticed they were all looking at her with curiosity and interest  
One of the men in robes knelt down. "You're confused which is expected but the fact that your still concious is unusual. Most we sommon fall unconcious after the journey."Said the man. It was the man who spoke before he looked to be in his thirties with long wavy black hair and brown eyes. They looked at her with gentleness and kindness."I apologize from forcing you from your home. But we are in need. I also apologize for any discomfort you experience." he said with a tone of saddness."Discomfort? What the hell do you guys plan to do to me that would cause me discomfort? You aren't going to rape me are you?"She said upset and a little afraid. Looking around at their faces they all had a bit of saddness to them which worried her even more. "Nothing of the sort. It's just...Your here for a reason and it's not quit a pleasant one" He replied sincerely.  
She sat in a cage exhausted and slowly slipping into sleep. A month had passed since she was brought here by magic to a world she thought was only fantasy and make believe. They forced her to drink black blood from the monsters known as darkspawn while performing magical rituals on her and having her eat and drink herbal drinks that smelled and tasted terrible. Some smelled like mold and rotting wood others smelled like they took it from a cesspool."I wonder how much longer I have to endure this. How long before they are done with me." She thought just before drifting off into sleep.  
Her eyes were open and she no longer felt exhusted and sore. Looking around her surroundings had changed. Everything looked normal but it was somehow different. She was in the caveron where they were living but the mages and warriors were gone. Looking down at herself her clothes looked cleaned no longer covered in a light layer of dirt."What the?" she said to herself confused. "Where am I? Where is everyone?" she asked more to herself then to the empty room. She walked over to the desk where William the head mage often stood writing in his book. Opening it she saw on the first page in fine print "Darkspawn Cure Experiments". "So that's what their up to. Their trying to find a cure to the darkspawn. I always wondered if this place was real if their were greywardens looking into this." She thought as she continued to look through the book.  
"I see you have finally reach the fade conciously" said a female vioce. She jumped turning around to come face to face with a woman in a green dress. "What do you mean reach the fade conciously and who are you?" she asked curiously and slightly upset from the sudden appearance of the woman.  
"I've been watching you since they brought you here. Sicne your wheel of fate begun to spin." the woman said calmly. Her face was gentle and her eyes held a warmth that was oddly calming."Since my wheel of fate begun to spin? What are you talking about?" she asked eyeing the woman a little suspiciously."You were chosen by them, chosen to give us a chance, to change and mold to help and learn to understand and no longer be blind."The wonman said with slight nod.She spoke almost in riddles. Yet she oddly somewhat understood what the woman was saying. "Who are you?"she asked.  
"I am a guide. I am here to help. To help you and see how you grow. You have a heavy responsibility put upon you. From your world you know much of what is to come. Of what is to be. You can change that. You can heal what has been broken and cleanse what has been tainted. You will have to be becareful, be wise, and find your rock, your strength." The woman said with confidence."What do you mean? Who chose me? Are you saying I can change things that happened in the game?"She asked desperately and confused.The woman smiled."You know what must be done but becareful on how it is done. Becareful of those who fear the truth. Your world has given you the knowledge to give us a chance."She said as everything began to fade away.  
"Wait! What happening? Chance at what?" she yelled as the everything finally faded into black.She awoke to someone shaking her. "Genie! Genie wake up!"said a man's voice.Genie awoke to William, Joseph and Blake looking at her worriedly."Finally. You were tossing and whimpering in your sleep."William said worriedly. "Were you having a nightmare?"Blake asked gently.Genie shook her head, pushing herself up to lean against the bars of the cage. "It wasn't a nightmare. It was...I don't know what it was."Genie said while rubbing her temple. The three men waited patiently to hear what happened. Genie sighed and told them about the woman and what she said.  
"Interesting. It seems you went..fade walking and even met a benevelent spirit of the fade. I've heard of people being able to conciously control themselves in the fade, to fade walk but I never thought it was actually possible."William said stroking his beard in thought. "Could this be a result of the rituals you and the other have been doing to her?"Joseph asked curiously. "It is possible. But we also didn't wait and see if being in our world would have any kind of affect on her. It's possible that since magic doesn't exist where she comes from that here she is a mage. It's also posible that we awakened the magic within in her." William replied with a expression of confusion and thought on his face.  
"But this chosen bit. What did the spirit mean that she was chosen? Is it possible that us bringing her here was the will of the Maker? Is that what the spirit ment?" William asked no one in particular. "I love how you guys have started to talk about me like I'm not here. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside."Genie commented with sarcasm and irritation.  
They looked at her appologeticly. "I'm sorry Genie. We didn't mean to offend you. But you should know the tests will begin a week from now. During that time we will try and figure out what that spirit ment."William said as he closed the door to her cage. Genie sighed then glared at them as they walked away. "Great. Tests. Like the experiments weren't enough. What then more experiments? Ugh." she talked to herself grumpily.  
Seven days later Genie was standing eight feet away from Marten one of the other mages of the group. Licking her lips nervously she waited to see what was to happen. Marten held up his had threw fire at her. Genie closed her eyes and held up her hands in a futile effort to defend herself. Instead a wall of white electricity appeared protecting her from the flames. Slowly opening her eyes Genie saw the wall and gasped. Marten ceased the flames, looking at her in amazement. "Continue Marten." William said in a commanding voice. Nodding Marten then formed a boulder, sending it flying at Genie. Holding her arms forwards Genie closed her eyes again not expecting the white lightning wall to hold. "Incredible."William said with awe in his voice. Opening her eyes, she saw the wall not only held but it completely shattered the boulder into small rocks. Genie stared at the wall in shock."How...how am I doing this?" She asked in a shaky breath. As they stood there watching the wall eventually faded away with no attacks to defend against. "A wall of white lighnting that absorbs fire and shatters rock. I wonder what it will do with steel, stone and water. "William said with small smile.

It had been several days since the tests begain. Genie began to wonder if the lightning wall and white fire was all she was capable of. Of course so was William and the others. Sitting in her cage she thought of all the fiction books on magic that she's read, one vampires and their magical abilities, as well as other mythical creatures who had magical abilities.  
As she sat wondering she looked over at William who was once again writing in his big book. "Can I trust him? Should I even ask or make suggestions? Have they even tried or heard of some the magical abilities such as thralling and empathy? I mean I know the game leaves a lot of questions on what the mages of Thadas can and can't do and what magic they know but should I really start asking questions?"she thought as she continued to stare at William.  
Genie sighed and looked at the ground. Scared and doubting herself she sat up grabbing the front bars of her cage. Clearing her throat "William. May I talk to you about something?" she asked her fear clear in her voice. William looked at her with a gentle smile. "Of course." He said walking over and kneeling down infront of her. Hesitating she took a deep breath to try and calm herself. "I..I have a few ideas and suggestions about magical abilities. In my world we have books on magic and some even believe it's real. I believe it is but I think the veil is to strong in the world I come from unlike here." She said nervously licking her lips. William looked at her curiously. "Continue. I would like to hear more." He said softly putting his hand over her on the bar in an attempt to calm her. "A lot of the beasts you guys have here like dragons, griffins even though they are now extinct, these are considered mysthical creatures, creatures of make believe. We ahve others, like elves are considered make believe, magic, witches, and so on. There are some of our make believe creatures that have abilities I've always imagined having."She inhaled not realizing she had been holding her breath. "Abilities like what?" He asked interest evendent in his face. "Vampires are magical beings that live of the blood of others. Some believe they have magical abilities some don't but in one of the fantasy books I read they have the ability called thrall. Where when they look into the eyes of another they can make them I guess black out and make them do whatever they want. I've always kinda like the idea of this. I use to imagin that I would use it to make peace and change bad guys. There are other abilities to but I think we should do one at a time."Genie said a little excited now over the thought of actually having this ability or any of the others she's imagined having. "You know I believe this is the most you've ever spoke. You're usually really quite. I like this. Let us give it a try."William said with a smile.

Genie stood at the cave mouth leading into the caverens watching the rain pour down from the sky. It has been four months since her conversation with William. Together they had discovered that her powers are different yet the same at the mages of Thadas. She no longer slept in a cage or was treated like a captive. She worked with them and have even become friends the wardens. She sighed heavily as once again the weight of what she has become hit her like a rock. Imuned to the taint of the darkpawn, her power hurting them and frightening them. Her powers opening all sorts of doors for her to do good. Like the spirit said she must becareful which means she must learn. "Genie? Are you alright?" Jerimah asked with worry in his voice. Genie turned and smiled at the gray haired warden. "I'm fine. Just..have a lot on my mind." She replied calmly.  
Jerimah smiled back with a slight nod. "You've been brooding an awful lot. I know you said you know things that are going to happen in the future and plan on trying to keep certain things from happening. But your not alone. You have us." He said putting a reasurring hand on her shoulder. Putting a hand over his she replied"I know Jer. But my dicions aren't going to be easy neither are the tasks that come with them." They both walked into the caverans only to be greeted by Carran. "William wants to talk to you. He's in his study." He said looking at Genie. She nodded and walked passed him further into the caverans. William sat at his desk with a book open infront of him. Genie walked up and put a hand on his shoulder to let him know she was there. Looking up from his book he smiled tiredly at Genie. "You've been up all night again haven't you?" She asked with a worried expression. "I've been a warden for 30 years Genie. I hear the call. Feel it in my bones. I don't have much time before I go into the deep roads."He replied with a sad yet somewhat happy expression on his face.  
"I know. I can feel the taint spreading in you. The magic is fading. Can't we just redo the spell?" she asked hopeful. William shook his head. "We've thought of that and have tried with others. Our group here use to be larger. But in the end we all hear it when it is time. No I don't want you to cure me with you magic. I know you can but I have no regets other then not finding the cure in a more spread worthy way."he said with a gentle smile. "I have a letter I need you to deliver to the warden commander in Denerim. You know who he is and what he looks like." William picked up a cup and drank from it. "What about the others?"Genie asked with a concern. "They will be going with you. Well some of them, Blake and Tobias will be going with me. They also hear the calling."  
Genie sighed. The fade again as had become normal for when she slept. Except this time. The spirit was back. "I haven't seen you since the first time I fade walked."Genie said walking casually towards the spirit. "It will soon be time for your first step on the path of destiny. You must tread carefully. There are many who will fight you."The spirit said then faded away. Sighing Genie walked around aimlessly. 

Genie stared in sad awe at the gates of Denerim. It had been a year since she was brought to Thedas by magic and accepted her new life amoungst its residents. A year since she made friends with the warden mages who brought her here, Genie still felt heavy with the weight of saddness of the friends she lost.

Four months earlier  
"Can't this wait till after we go to Denerim?"Genie asked in desperation. William smiled at her putting his hands on her shoulders and giving them and gentle squeeze. "No. We've held off going into the deep roads as it is. The call is so strong that every movement is painful." He hugged her, kissed her forehead and began to walk away. "Don't worry Genie you will do fine. You're a smart girl." He called behind him. Carran came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "This is the fate of all who go through the joining. It's not pretty nor is it fair. But it is the price we pay to deticating our lives to protect the world from darkspawn," He said solumly. Genie nodded her head her eyes blurring slightly with tears as she watched them walk farther and farther away. 

Genie sighed. "This doesn't feel right without William, Tobias, Blake, and Allen." She said sadly. Jerimah looked over his shoulder at her with a sympathic expression. "I know Genie. We feel the same. But we must move on." He said with saddness in his voice. "Do I have to meet the king after meeting Duncan? I don't want to deal with him and the nobles. Let alone the chantry." She complained with a heavy sigh. Walking through the giant gates she looked around with the realization that she truely was in Thedas and that this all is real. "Well there go's my hope of this all being a dream" Genie mummbled to herself. As they walked they passed by a giant building protected by a stone wall with an elderly woman acompanied by a young woman standing infront of it. They wore leather and pink robes with a symbol on them that she recognized all to well. "Ugh the chantry." She mumbled. Walking passed she could hear them preaching, with a shake of her head she looked foreward she saw they were entering the Denerim market district. "Ohh it's like walking into a forign country. One that smells." Genie said to herself while getting a small chuckle from the men walking in front of her.  
"I'm not surprised that it smells to you when until now you've been surrounded by forests and cave walls and darkspawn." Marten said with a chuckle. "Eh true, and it does smell better then the darkspawn. But why does it have to smell of wet dog. I mean I get it you guys have the Mabari's but that shouldn't make this place smell of wet dog unless you guys keep them wet all the time." She asked somewhat whiny.  
The Denerim market district buzzed with people. Merchants had stalls set up in the center, children ran around playing while women and men pushed carts around and stopped at one stall after another. Looking closer at the stall she saw some were selling food, some books, one looked like it sold items for women only, another sold all sorts of weapons and armor with a dwarf standing infront waving people over. They walked towards that stall before she realized that they were going past it. "Ah I see we are going to the Gnawled Noble Tavern. Yay. My first tavern. Unless we are going to a building past it to either the Wonders of Thedas or the warehouse. Ugh. Now I'm thinking to much." Thinking to herself she lost track of where she was walking and ended up walking into someone.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She said apologeticly. Looking up she gasps as she looked right into the face of Teryn Loghain. "It's quite all right." He said calmly his eyes studing her. "I see you've met Genie"Jerimah said walking up to them "So it seems" Loghain replied. Genie stared in both awe and shock. "The fuck is he doing here?!?" she thought as he towered over her. Looking at him up close and personal she realized he is actually really handsome dispite being old enough to be her father. Backing up slightly Genie quickly glanced around for the other only to see that they were no where in sight. "Are you alright?" Loghain asked drawing her attention. "Um yeah. Sorry for bumping into you."She nervously replied before walking off towards the tavern.  
Genie could feel Loghains eyes following her as she reached the door. "Awkward."She mumbled opening the door. Walking in she looked around hoping to calm down before regrouping with the others. Unfortunatly she couldn't see them. Walking further in she wondered if they were in one of the rooms. "Please let them be in here"She whispered to herself as she wondered around looking for Jerimah and the others. Genie sighed heavily after failing to find the others. "Guess I better go ask the bartender." she thought grumpily heading to the bar. "Excuse me. Did a group of armed men come in here a little while ago?"She asked the bartender. "Yes they did."He replied. "Do you know which way they went?"She asked curiously. "They headed down the hall and went into the third room."He answered pointing. "Awesome thank you." She replied smiling. As she turned to head towards the hall she stopped. There heading down the hall and entering the third room was Teryn Loghain. "Ah crap. Don't tell me he's involved in this meet and greet."She thought to herself as she took a deep breath and walked forward. Upon reaching the third room Genie could hear male voices through the door. Pausing for a minute she put her ear to the door.  
"I'm sorry Duncan. It's my fault she's not here. I should of kept a closer eye on her." Jerimah said disappointedly. "It's all right. Why don't you and Carran go look for her."Duncan said. "What does this Genie look like if you don't mind me asking."Loghain asked from his seat. "She's about the same height as the elves if not a few inches shorter. She has blue, shoulder length brown hair, fair skin and has a bow a quivel of arrows on her back." jerimah replied with obvious hope that the Teryn had seen her. "I believe I've met her. I ran into a young women with that discription on my way to the tavern. In fact she's out in the lounge. She looked as if she was looking for someone."He said standing up. "Would you like me to go get her?"he offered but not before Jermiah had turned to leave.  
Backing up Genie hit the wall as the door flung open. "Um."She said guiltily. "There you are. Come in before I loose you again." Jerimah said making room for her to enter the room. Genie entered the room nervously as all eyes were on her. "Hello." She said waving lightly. "If I had known who you were I would of assisted you." Loghain said sounding sincere. "So your Genie. It's a pleasure to meet you. William spoke highly of you in his letter."Duncan said smiling welcomely at her and breaking the awkwardness. "I hope he didn't give my bad side to much attention in the letter."She said returning the smile. Duncan chuckled. "So not to be rude but why is a Teryn here? Am I in some sort of trouble or something?"She asked curiously. "No. King Cailen is interested in meeting you. So I came here to ask Duncan if today would be a good day or if he would prefer to wait a few days seeing as you just arrive." Loghain said with amusement in his voice. "Why would the King want to meet Genie? How did he even hear of her?"Carran asked defensively. "I told the king about her."Duncan answered with a serious tone. Genie scooted towards a corner as the air in the room suddenly got heavy with the change in mood from the men. "Wow. Talk about uncomfortable. Seriously Carran why did you have get all serious protective."She thought watching the situation.  
The meeting went on for hours. Loghain had stayed for an hour then left. He seemed quit interested in hearing about their journey to Denerim. At least Duncan was giving her a few days to rest before meeting the King. "I honestly have no idea what I'm going to do when I meet Cailen. I mean yes I want to talk to him. But I have no way to not look suspicious about what I know when it comes to the circle of magi or the chantry. But then again I don't have to bring it up right away. I mean I got two years before the blight so I got plenty of time to get things started. But what if things back fire? I need to really think this through. Ugh. I hate this."She thought to herself not even realizing that all eyes in the room were on her.


	2. Chapter Two: Six Months Before Ostagar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genie meets Alistair and has a few adventures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still working on this chapter feel free to make suggestions

Chapter Two: Six Months Before Ostagar  
The next day Genie was walking down the hall when she heard arguing. Turn the corner she saw Carran glaring at one of the new wardens. "You can't quit. Just because being a warden is not as glorifying as you thought it would it be."Carran said quit angrily. " The recruit tried glaring back but Carran is half Qunari, so besides being taller then the average human he is also wearing his thick grey warden armor which just makes him even more intimidating. Genie snickered quietly as she watched. "I'll give him credit for trying." She thought as the recruit tried to hide his fear. "I didn't join the wardens to be constantly gone from home hunting for creatures that are rarely seen outside the deep roads."The recruit said his voice a little shakey. Carran shook his head. "It isn't just hunting darkspawn. We are constatnly searching for old grey warden ruins dating back to the first blight in hopes that we can find a way to get an edge up on the darkspawn just ask William and the others had. Any old texts or items used against the darkspawn back then can help us now."Carran said with a hint of anger in his voice. "I have yet to see what this William and other have done to give the wardens and "edge up" on the darkspawn."The recruit said with more confidence thinking he has won agaisnt Carran who shook his head. "You actually have. Her name is Genie. She was present at your joining. She completely imuned to the darkspawn and their taint. Not only that but her magic hurts them in a way regular magic does not."Carran said proudly. The recruit looked at Carran in shock. Genie noticed his lips opening and closing a clear sign that he at a lose for words. "She's." He seemed un able to finish. Carran smirk. "Yes she is. Now go see Duncan. Before I decide to introduce your face to the wall."Carran threatened as he turned and walked away. "That was entertaining."Genie said as Carran walked up to her. "I'm getting tired of todays generation. Wimpy ass little bitches." he said with a sour tone. Genie looked at him with a smile. Being only five three Carran towered over here a good three feet since he stood at a easy eight feet. "Yeah well you have the lazy parents to blame for that. "She replied. "Aren't you suppose to be taking the day off? Why are you wearing armor?"She asked curiously. "I was training some of the recruits and yes I am suppose to take the day off but I hate not having anything to do and the recruits are getting on my nerves."Carran said with a slight pout. "Then why not go take a nap. It's not like you don't need it. Not with all the late night studing you do."She suggested patting his arm before walking around him. "I just might." he called over his shoulder as she walked off.


End file.
